Field
This application relates to optical elements for cameras such as infrared cameras and in particular to a low reflectivity lens mount suitable for small cameras.
Description of Related Art
The increasing availability of high-performance, low-cost uncooled infrared (“IR”) imaging devices, such as bolometer focal plane arrays, is enabling the design and production of mass-produced, consumer-oriented IR cameras. IR imaging sensors have long been expensive and difficult to produce, thus limiting the employment of high-performance, long-wave imaging to high-value instruments, such as those found in aerospace, military, or large scale commercial applications. Mass-produced small IR cameras on the other hand benefit from compact, low-cost component design.